Psyqualia:The first to fall
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: This is the 1st story in the Psy-series. Shiko, Ren's little sister had psyqualia before Ren did. This tells her struggles with psyqualia and how she became friends with everyone. AichiXOC Maybe some KaiXMisaki or RenXAsaka. It's all started when Shiko was 10 years old and Tetsu,Kai, and Ren are 11 years old. In later chapters they'll be older. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first installment of the Psy-Series.**

**This will be based around Shiko Suzugamori Ren's little sister.**

**And her battle with psyqualia. She had gotten it before Ren did.**

**In the beginning chapters Ren, Tetsu, and Kai will be 11 years old.**

**And Shiko will be 10 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. :'(**

**Story Start**

"Stand up my vanguard"

"Wingal Brave" Said a 10 year old girl with crimson hair and violet eyes.

'**Wingal Brave Grade: 0 Power: 5000'**

"Rock The Wall" An 11 year old Tetsu Shinjou

'**Rock The Wall Grade: 0 Power: 5000'**

"You can go first Shiko" Tetsu told his friend

"Ok first I ride Little Sage, Marron then I can move Wingal brave to the rear guard. Turn end." Shiko said

**Card in her hand: 5 Cards on the field: 2**

Looking at her brother like friend

"Ok first I'll ride Nightmare Baby. Then I call Prisoner Beast to ride guard. "

'**Nightmare Baby Grade: 1 Power: 6000, Prisoner Beast Grade: 1 Power: 8000'**

"Now I'll attack your Little Sage with Nightmare Baby boosted by Prisoner Beast 14000 to your vanguard." Tetsu said launching his first attack

"I'll take it" Shiko said as she took damage.

"Drive check, no trigger your turn." Tetsu said looking at his sister like friend

**Cards in his hand: 6 Cards on the field:2**

"Alright I ride Knight of Tribulations, Galahad. Now I attack your vanguard with Galahad boosted by Wingal brave. So 14000 to your vanguard." Shiko said proudly attacking

'**Knight of Tribulations, Galahad Grade: 2 Power: 9000'**

"I'll take it" Tetsu said putting a card in the damage zone.

"Drive check, Critical Trigger" Shiko said smiling happy that she pulled a critical trigger.

**Cards in her hand: 5 Cards on the field: 2 Damage Zone:1 card**

Tetsu put another card in the damage zone.

"My turn I ride Blue Dust and call Courting Succubus and Hysteric Shirley."

'**Blue Dust Grade: 2 Power: 9000, Courting Succubus Grade: 1 Power: 7000, and Hysteric Shirley Grade: 0 Trigger: Draw Power: 4000'**

"First I attack with courting succubus boosted by hysteric Shirley 11000 to your vanguard."

"Ok" Shiko said putting a card in the damage zone.

"Next I attack with Blue Dust boosted by Prisoner Beast 17000 to your vanguard."

"I'll take it" Shiko said putting another card in her damage zone.

"Drive check, critical trigger" Tetsu was happy he was able to deal her another damage

**Cards in his hand: 5 Cards on the field:4 Damage Zone:2 Cards**

Then Shiko took another damage.

"Ok I ride White Dragon Knight, Pendragon and call Gigantech Charger and Soul Guiding Elf to rear guard."

'**White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Grade: 3 Power: 10000, Gigantech Charger Grade: 3 Power: 9000, and Soul Guiding Elf Grade: 1 Power: 7000'**

"First I activate Pendragon's limit break I look at the top five cards of my deck if there's a grade 3 I can ride it, nothing. Now I'll attack with Gigantech boosted by Soul Guiding Elf 16000 to your vanguard"

"I'll take that" Tetsu said putting a card in the damage zone

"Next I attack with Pendragon boosted by Wingal Brave 15000 to your vanguard"

"Guard with Blitzritter" Tetsu said not wanting to take another damage

'**Blitzritter Grade: 0 Trigger: Critical Shield power: 10000'**

"One trigger to pass Twin Drive check, Stand Trigger the attack goes through giving the effect to Gigantech

And second check, nothing."

Tetsu took another damage.

"I attack with Gigantech Charger 9000 to your vanguard" Shiko said attacking again

**Cards in her hand: 5 Cards on the field: 4 Damage Zone: 4**

"Guard with Hysteric Shirley" Tetsu said guarding his vanguard

'_Hysteric Shirley Grade: 0 Trigger: Draw Shield power: 5000'_

"Your turn" Shiko said thinking her strategy over

"I ride Demon Eater and call Decadent Succubus and Nightmare Baby to rear guard."

'**Demon Eater Grade: 3 Power: 10000, Decadent Succubus Grade: 2 Power: 9000, and Nightmare Baby Grade: 1 Power: 6000'**

"I attack with Courting Succubus boosted by Hysteric Shirley 11000 to your vanguard."

"I'll take it" Shiko said taking her 5th damage

"Next I attack with Demon Eater boosted by Prisoner Beast 18000 to your vanguard."

"I Guard with Flogal and Starlight Unicorn." Shiko is not ready to lose.

'**Flogal Grade: 0 Trigger: Stand Shield Power: 10000 and Starlight Unicorn Grade: 1 Shield Power: 5000'**

"Twin drive check, First check nothing second check heal trigger. I can't use it so power to my Decadent Succubus. The attack doesn't go through. Now I attack with my Decadent Succubus boosted by Nightmare Baby plus the trigger bonus 20000 to your vanguard."

**Cards in his hand: 3 Cards on the field: 6 Damage Zone: 4**

"Guard with Bringer of good luck, Epona and Knight of truth Gordon."

'**Bringer of good luck, Epona Grade: 0 Trigger: Critical Shield Power: 10000 and Knight of truth, Gordon Grade: 2 Shield Power: 5000'**

"Attack doesn't go through your turn" Tetsu said slightly nervous knowing if he couldn't the upcoming attacks he was done

"Alright I call High Dog Breeder, Seiran and Little Sage Marron to rear guard."

'**High Dog Breeder, Seiran Grade: 2 Power: 8000, Little Sage Marron Grade: 1 Power: 8000'**

"I attack with Seiran boosted by Marron 16000 to your grade 2 rear guard."

"Ok Decadent Succubus is retired." Tetsu said putting it in the drop zone

"Next I use Pendragon boosted by Wingal Brave 15000 to your vanguard."

"Guard with Cursed Doctor" Tetsu guarded

'**Cursed Doctor Grade: 0 Trigger: Heal Shield Power: 10000'**

"One trigger to pass Twin drive check, first check Draw trigger the attack goes through second check Critical trigger." Shiko said

**Cards in her hand: 1 Cards on the field: 6 Damage Zone: 5**

Tetsu took another damage hoping for a heal but it wasn't.

**Cards in his hand: 2 Cards on the field: 5 Damage Zone: 6 **

Tetsu Lost.

"Good match Shiko" Tetsu said holding his out to shake hers

"Yup it was really fun thanks for playing me tets" Shiko said shaking his hand a using her nick-name for him

"That's no surprise she won I mean she is Ren's little sister" Toshiki Kai said sitting by the two of them watching

"True I'm really good I mean where do you think she learned." Ren Suzugamori, Shiko's older brother said

Shiko kept quite because she always hated it when people compared her to Ren. She loved vanguard and she could beat Tetsu and Kai but not Ren. So she swore to get stronger so she could beat him. And that's where it started to go bad.

**Tets-Shiko's nickname for Tetsu.**

**Kai and Shiko have a push and pull relationship.**

**Ren is Shiko's older brother. **

**Shiko hates when she's compared to Ren. That's way she hates him she blames him for people looking down on her.**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter goes into Ren and Shiko's past. It's kinda sad.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Cardfight Vanguard Just Shiko!**

* * *

'Ren, Ren, Ren it's always about Ren!' Shiko thought bitterly as she walked through the park. Today they had gotten their grades for school. Ren had perfect ones and Shiko had average ones.

*Flash Back*

"_Ren Shiko your report cards came." Yelled their mother, Tori. Tori was a tall red-headed woman with bright violet eyes. "Coming" they coursed then seconds later they came racing down the stairs until they reached their mom. "Ok open them" Tori said handing her kids the envelope. Ren opened his first he looked it over then with a huge smile said "I got all A's sweet." "Great job sweetie." Tori said giving her son a proud smile and a kiss on the fore head. "I got B's, C's, and a few D's" Shiko said holding her newly opened report card. Then her mom turned to her sadly "Well there's always next time Shiko" her mom said then quickly turned her attention back to Ren. "I'm gonna make you whatever you want for dinner tonight Ren what do you want?" Their mom said smiling at Ren ignoring Shiko's slightly upset face._

*Flash Back End*

"Hum whatever; sure I didn't get perfect grades, but they're still good." Shiko said looking down at her reflection in the pond. Then she noticed a boy with blue hair sitting about two feet from her. She watched him as he sat their staring at something in his hand. Whatever it is it was making him smile. She leaned closer to him to try to see what he was holding. She could almost see it when he noticed her. "Hi" The boy said shyly looking at her. "Hi umm I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you holding there?" Shiko asked pointing to the cards in his hand. "Oh just some vanguard cards. Do you play?" the boy asked smiling. "Yeah but I'm trying to find a deck that fits me best. But so far I haven't found it." Shiko said looking at the boy. "Oh cool I'm trying to build a royal paladin deck. What deck do you use now?" The boy asked interested. "How funny you're trying to build a royal paladin deck and I'm using a royal paladin deck." Shiko said looking down at her reflection. The boy moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry," Shiko looked up at the boy "you'll find a deck that you feel connected with." The boy said to her smiling. "Thanks and maybe since I have a royal paladin deck I can help you build one." Shiko said smiling at the boy. Then the boy stood up Shiko did also. "Really thanks." he said excited. "No problem what are friends for?" Shiko said looking at her new friend her first friend. "Oh by the way I'm Shikoto, but call me Shiko." Shiko said holding her out for him to shake it. "I think I'm going to call you koto." the boy said shaking her hand "Ok what's your name?" Shiko asked "It's Aichi, Aichi Sendo."

**Later That Night**

"Shiko where we're you it's late." Ren asked her as she walked through the door. "Relax I was just at the pond." She said looking at her brother annoyed. Then she went back to untying her shoes. "Ok well do you want dinner?" Ren asked. Shiko stood up and was about to say yes until she remembered 'its Ren's dinner. Because he's so god damn smart!' Shiko thought. "No thanks I'm not hungry." she told Ren walking up the stairs to her room. "Ok well good night." Ren yelled to her she mumbled out "Yeah night." She walked in her room and fell onto her bed. She laid there knowing she had been mean to her mom and her brother. But it wasn't the first time her mom had favored Ren over her. And she was sick of it! Because everything she did Ren did better. Wither it was sports, Getting good grades, making friends, or card fighting Ren was always better. In all honestly she knew her mom blamed her for her dad leaving, so did Ren. He left when she was only a few months old. He never wanted a daughter just a son he just wanted Ren. Ren was even better at being loved. She's heard her mom say that she should've never been born. It stung when she heard that, when she heard even her own mom didn't want her. But since then she has became cold toward her mom and brother.

**Well now you know about Ren ans Shiko's dad. **

**The next chapter the characters will be older.**

**Review Plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Shout outs to**

**CeciliaWinnifer**

**Zuellni**

**Bznboy**

**Shi-Otaku 324**

**MCRDanime**

**Astrid 94 **

**For reviewing!**

**Sorry it's so short. This chapter kinda gives insight into the future. Cause the next chapter all the characters are older. Ok on with the disclaimer!**

**Kamui: What's a dishammer?**

**Me: You mean a disclaimer?**

**Kamui: *Blushes* Yeah that.**

**Misaki: A disclaimer tells everyone that Cardfighter By Heart doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard!**

**Me: Thank you Misaki!**

**Story Start**

All that stuff was five years ago. A lot's happened in five years. Starting with Shiko when she was 11 she began playing vanguard more. She played in all the card shops near them. That's also the year she discovered that she had a special ability to hear the cards. This special ability she learned later was called Psyqualia. She didn't want to face Ren yet but when she finally decided to it was too late. She wanted to face Ren with her psyqualia when she was 12 and he was 13 but by now she had learned that he had developed psyqualia too. She was furious. And refused to Cardfight him. Later that year their mother, tori had been killed in a car crash. They both had to move away. About a year later when Shiko was 13 and Ren was 14 they went there separate ways. They had enough money left to each of them by their late mother they were fine on their own. But it's been two years since they saw each other. And Since then Shiko's moved around a lot and she quit playing Vanguard. Why? Only she knows. But now she's decided to attend Miyaji Academy. Only she doesn't remember Aichi from her past. And when she meets everyone there and get involved in the Cardfight vanguard club her psyqualia starts to act up. Is the only thing that's made her really happy in the past 3 years also going to cause her pain?

**Just insight of the past five years and a little bit insight of the futuer. **

**What will happen? Will she remember Aichi? Her first friend? Or forget everything?**

**What's going to happen with her psyqualia? And her and Ren? **

**Promise the nexr chapter will be longer!**

**Read to find out! **

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four chapters in and now they real story starts!**

**Ages:**

**Kai, Miwa, Ren, Misaki, Asaka-16**

**Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Shiko-15**

**Kamui, Emi-12**

**Tetsu-17**

**Disclaimer Time! :P**

**Misaki: Cardfighter By Heart does not own Cardfight Vanguard!**

**Shiko: But she owns me! Wait a minute owns me? o_0**

**Me: That's right! *Thumbs up***

**Story Time!**

'I hate this uniform" A 5'3 tall girl with crimson hair that she was currently trying to put up with a ribbon. She glared at herself in the mirror with her violet eyes that once use to show kindness and warmth but now all they showed was anger and coldness. She was getting ready for her first day at Miyaji Academy. Her uniform consisted of a long navy blue skirt (Like Misaki's) and a white shirt with a red men's tie and a navy blue blazer over it. She finally got her hair up into a high ponytail with her navy blue ribbon. When she saw the time she realized that she was going to be late. So she grabbed her bags and started heading towards the door. 'I wonder how this day going to go.' She thought as her apartment door shut behind her.

**Scene Change *Class Room***

Aichi Sendo was currently in his class talking to his friends and fellow club members Naoki Ishida, Shingo Komoi, and Kourin Tatsunagi. They were discussing the Card Capitol tournament coming up. Aichi was already on Q4 but Naoki suggested that he Shingo and Kourin form a team to compete. They were talking about the pros and cons of making a team the tree of them. Then the teacher walked in "Ok students take your seats we have a new student joining us today please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said. Then a girl walked in she had her crimson hair up in a high ponytail and her violet eyes scanned the room. But as soon as she walked in one or two guys wolf whistled at her. 'Boys' she thought as she rolled her eyes. The teacher told them to be quite then "why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked the girl. "Ok umm hi I'm Shiko Suzugamori and it's nice to meet you all." Shiko said in a fake cheery tone while flashing a fake smile that had most of the guys in the room drool. 'She's like an angle.' Shingo thought staring at her with hearts in his eyes. 'She seems familiar' Aichi thought as he looked at his new classmate. The teacher told her to sit in the desk next to Aichi. When she sat down Aichi turned to her and smiled and said "Hi I'm Aichi, Aichi sen-"but was cut off by Shiko. "Do I look like I care" she said with annoyance not even bothering to look at him. "Ok" Aichi said turning back around a little surprised at her sudden mood change. 'I don't need friends.' Shiko thought keeping her walls up.

**After School**

Aichi, Kourin, Naoki, and Shingo met up with Misaki. "Hey since there's no club today wanna go to card capitol?" Misaki asked. "Yeah let's go!" Shingo and Naoki coursed Aichi just smiled at his friends. They all walked out together. But Shiko was watching them. 'Who is that blue haired kid? And why does he seem so familiar?' She thought as she watched the group leave. Then she decided that she was going to follow them.

**Card Capitol**

When the group walked in they saw Miwa working the counter. And Kai, Izaki and Morikawa, Kamui were card fighting. "Hello everyone" Aichi said. When everyone saw the new comers they all replied "Hey." But when Morikawa saw Kourin "KOURIN! MY LOVE!" He yelled running to hug her but she stepped aside and he fell forward. "Ow" he said as his face made contact with the ground. Everyone laughed at their love sick friend.

**Outside Card Capitol**

Shiko was looking the window no one noticed her. She saw everyone's faces as they played then she started to remember how good it felt to play. 'Stop it you quit a long time ago.' She thought shaking her head. Someone caught her attention it was a brown haired, green eyed boy he looked older then her. 'Kai?' she thought as she stiffened. 'It can't be him, please don't be him.' She silently prayed. But then she noticed the Kai look-a-like and a blonde getting ready to leave. She had to hide behind a tree quick. Just as she got behind a tree Kai and Miwa walked out. "That was fun right kai?" Miwa asked putting his hands behind his head. "It was ok." Kai said in his normal tone Miwa chuckled "same old kai well I gotta go see you later." Miwa said as he walked away. "See you" Kai said walking the opposite direction. Shiko reappeared from behind the tree. "It is you" she whispered to herself but unfortunately Kai could still hear her. He turned around and froze when he finally took in her appearance said shakily stuttered out "s-Shiko is that you?" he asked facing the girl he hadn't seen in 2 or 3 years. Shiko looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Oh boy what do I say?' she thought in panic. Then she decided on what to say she turned around not facing him and….

**Cliff Hanger!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back. Sorry for taking so long to up-date. School just got out.**

**So I'll be up-dating more.**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**Miwa: Cardfighter By Heart **

**Izaki: Does Not**

**Emi: Own Cardfight Vanguard!**

**Me: Thank you Miwa, Izaki, And Emi!**

**Miwa, Izaki, and Emi: You're Welcome!**

**Story Start**

"It's been a long time Kai." She said not looking at him. "Shiko where have you been?" Kai asked almost frantic about seeing her after so long. "Why do your care? You're just like Ren and Tetsu you never cared about me or what happened to me." She said with an Icy voice. Making Kai Flinch. Kai was lost for words he didn't know what to say. "Like I said you three never cared what happened to me so just pretend you never saw me. Ok?" Shiko said walking away from Kai. When she was out of sight Kai let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had. 'Was that really little Shikoto Suzugamori? She's changed and not for the better.' Kai thought surprised and worried about her. He started his way home thinking about what to do about Shiko.

**At Shiko's Apartment**

She just walked in and took off her coat and sat down at the table and started her homework. 'Why'd I have to run into Kai today? Ughh…..how troublesome. And why does that blue haired kid look so familiar? Ughh I hate my life!' She thought finishing her homework and putting it away. And then she went to bed.

**Somewhere**

"So Shikoto Suzugamori has returned? Well this will turn out interesting." Said a Devious voice

"So what do you want us to do master?" Asked an Obedient voice

"Follow her and get close to her be her friends then when time comes bring her to me. Alright?" The Master said with firm voice.

"Ok we will master." Said the same obedient voice with another timid voice agreeing with them.

**Sorry it's short it'll be longer next chapter! Promise!**

**Review?**


End file.
